Lord Of Darkness
by Let's Make A Scene Production
Summary: Warning Yaoi: BoyXBoy Len is taken by a vampire. Rin and Miku as to join a samurai, Kamui Gakupo, and help save Len. Kaito has been cursed by a stranger. If he learn to love and be loved in return then it's broken. Len/Katio, Len/Katio/Mikuo, Len/Miku
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

(WARNING: YAOI!! BoyXBoy No Like, Don't Read)

It's my very first fan fiction story!!! Yay!! I'm proud of myself. Well anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this and hopefully become fans. ;_;

Brookie Monster RULEZ!!! (That's me) lolz \/,, (\/_^) ,,\/ ~*SCENIE WEENIES!!!*~ lolz I'm a scene kid. =)

**Chapter 1: This Doesn't Seem Right**

The wind breezed chilling air across the streets. It was in the middle of winter and snow piled up the streets after a blizzard arrived yesterday or a truck pushed them aside. A boy about fifteen, named Len Kagamine walked gracefully, smiling, along the sidewalks. He loves walking outside in the nighttime because you see most of the river of stars at a park he goes every night after dinner. He has blond hair tied up in a little ponytail, spiked up in front, beautiful blue eyes that sparkles in the moonlight, he was wearing a black and white hoodie, long black jeans, and comfortable white shoes. Len brought an orange with him in case he wanted to have a nice, juicy, cool orange for a perfect night. Finally arriving at Lake Wood Park, the most enormous park in the state, but there was something about the park tonight that didn't seem right. The trees were full of leaves and didn't dance with the wind, the moonlight didn't shine here, just a blanket of pitch black darkness, and you hear nothing, all was silence. It was like walking into a horror movie. But this is a perfect night to watch the shooting stars race across the world like fireballs about to hit the ground but they don't. Len took a deep breath and walk cautiously along the path.

_'This is spooky'_, Len thought to himself. He kept on walking until he found the spot he normally goes. An open snow hill area, surrounded with trees and bushes that have glorious white thornless roses during the winter. This was the only spot that the moon lights up the darkness. Len walked to a bush and grab one rose, walk to the hill and sat down. Looked up and watch as the stars twinkle and glisten the space. He smiled warmly of the beauty of nature, "So beautiful". Then Len drifted to sleep.

Len shot his eyes wide open, realizing that he fell asleep, it was still nighttime. He laughed to himself, then got up and walked back to the path. His twin sister, Rin Kagamine, is going to be so upset that he stayed too long. Rin is very scary when she's angry. He imagine that giant construction machine that flattens him._ 'She's going to kill me.', _Len cried silently to himself. He stopped and realizes that the path is gone. Trees were filled in as it's place. He looked around and there was no other path to go back town.

"Am I dreaming?", Len pitched his arm. "Ow! No...this isn't a dream." Len is beginning to feel scared. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a black figure standing on the hilltop. Len turned around with wide eyes. The clouds pulled apart, showing the moon. The black figure was a young man with blue hair, red ruby eyes and giant bat wings. He was dressed in dark blue shirt with a white one underneath, a dark blue scarf, black tight pants, and a black cape. This was something you wear if you were in the 1700's. He's eyes were blood-thirsty and staring at Len. Len could feel his body stiffen and his legs shaking under him and not leaving his eyes off this stranger, it was like he's being hypnotize by the beautiful ruby eyes. Water started to fill his eyes making it hard to see. The young man smiled, showing perfectly white fangs and disappeared. Len blinked, letting the tears round down his face and scents someone behind him. The man grabbed him from behind, pinning Len in the snow.

"Aren't you a tasty human", he laughed in amusement. "This is the first time I've ever smelled something so delicious. It's making my mouth water."

Len shaking like mad from fright, "Let...!! Let me go!!" He trys freeing himself but failed. He stopped as cold breath is on his neck, Len shivers. The man tilts to the side and Len's head, letting ice cold lips on his neck. Kissing it and massages Len's neck feeling the warm blood flow and his heart beat. "S-S-Stop..!! Ahh...!!", Len moans. Then a few second later, Len felts two sharp teeth dig in his neck. "AAAHHHHH.....!!!", Len screams in pain. His blood is being drained from him. The man deepen his bite. Blood spreads on the white sheet of snow. The vampire licks the blood clean and healing the wound shut. Len starting to fade into unconscious, then suddenly a man with a samurai sword charges at the two.

"Tsk", The vampire grabs the young boy and flys up in the air. "Why does _he_ have to be here right now?!", he growls and disappears in the clouds.

"Dammit!! I didn't make it in time!!", the samurai stops at the stained blood in the snow. "I need to find them. Save the boy and kill that monstrous vampire." The samurai spots a wallet, half covered in snow. He picked it up and open it. "Len Kagamine. Age: 15/Male. Goes to Jouryoku High School. Lives in......" The samurai closes it and sighs. "That's one of my students in World History. I'll go to his place and tell his sister." The teacher shivers from the thought of telling his sister that he was taken by a vampire, hopefully alive or maybe dead. He arrived at Len Kagamine house, breathless. It was quite big. A white two story house with all kinds from exotic flowers covered in sheets so that they won't completely die in the winter season, stone path to the door, black roof but it's covered in snow, and a white detailed door. The teacher walk up the stone path and knocked on the door. There was this evil aura coming from inside, '_I think it's Rin'_, he thought to himself. The door slam wide open, cracking the walls, '_Yeah it's Rin'. -_-;;_

"Where the fuck have you been Le-?! Oh! Kamui Gakupo-senpai I'm sorry!! What are you going here? Is there something wrong? And why are you wearing that outfit?", questioned Rin Kagamine. Kamui Gakupo has long purple hair, tied up in the back, long on the sides, and short up front. He had japanese sticks in his ponytail, long white robe that comes to his knees, black and blue ninja boots, and a samurai sword on one side.

"Actually, there is something wrong. Your--", Kamui was cut off when a light long green pig-tail haired girl ran down stairs.

"Mr. Gakupo-senpai!! I didn't mean to eat leeks in the classroom and I'm sorry if I forgot my homework and and if I'm failing your class, please don't fail me again!! I'll do anything!!! I'll clean your class everyday! I'll stay after school and do tons and tons and tons and tons of work until I get an A++!! Please don't fail me!!!!, the girl cried on the wooden floor.

"Now now, you're not failing my class, Miku Hatsune. I didn't come here for that.", Kamui folded his arms and making a very serious face. "It's about your brother, Rin."

"What happened to my brother?", Rin eyes looked frighten. Miku got up and stand next to Rin, listening and curious.

"He was taking by a vampire in Lake Wood Park.", he said. All was silence until very low giggles come from the two girls.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! Are you kidding me?!", laughed Rin.

"There's so such thing as vampire!! HAHAHA~!! Your watching too many horror movies!!", Miku laughing harder than Rin.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE, YOU TWO!!! Doesn't this belong to your brother, Rin!!!", Kamui yelled and handed a wallet to Rin.

Rin examined it and it was covered in blood and melted snow. This _does_ belong to Len. "You mean....Len is....dead..?", Rin's eyes tear up very fast and falling down her cheeks.

"I don't think so. If he was, the vampire would have left the body there, but didn't. He took Len with him."

"Do you know where he's hiding? Like a castle or a cave?", Miku said while comforting Rin in her arms.

"The forest is very big. It'll take days, weeks, maybe months to find your brother. All I know is that he's alive."

"Question: Why are you wear that??", Miku said.

Kamui thought about it for a few minutes then confessed, "I'm with the Super Natural Organization in the Under World, Kamui Gakupo "The Samurai Blood Hunter". I'm on a mission here to take care of that vampire and destroy it, but staying here long, I'm too attached to this world. I like it here and decided to stay here and be a teacher. I'm not a bad guy. I'm here to protect humans from monsters such as that one."

"I-Is there any way.... w-we can help?", Rin said through her cry's.

"There is but I don't you want to do _that_."

"We'll do anything!! Just tell us what to do!!," the both girls said at the same time.

"You'll have to join the Organization", Kamui said with sharp looking eyes.

The two paused and thought for a few seconds. They'll do anything to save Len. "Okay", both nodded.

Kamui was surprise of their determination and bravery. He close his eyes and grinned, "Okay, Come with me to the UnderWorld." He step outside and opened a black and purple portal from the street floor. Lightening shot from the sides and gusts of wind blew hard.

"Oh my gosh!!", said Rin

"Wow!! This is cool!!", said Miku with excitement.

"Now, Shall we?", Kamui Gakupo smiled and let two girls jump in first and then so does he.

**To be continued.....Next chapter: Where Am I?**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

(Hello everybody. Sorry if I didn't make the first one very clearly and made it too fast Q_Q. I'll try making it longer and juicy. =D LOLZ)

Quick Review:

Len has been kidnapped by a blue haired vampire. Kamui Gakupo, the samurai, told Len's twin sister, Rin, and her friend Miku, what had happen. Now they must help join the samurai on killing the vampire who might have killed Len, but in order to do that, they'll have to join the Super Natural Organization in the Underworld. Len is alive?? Will he be devoured by the vampire?? Find out in this coming chapter!!

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

The large room was old fashioned like medieval times but very rich with numbers of famous stuff hundreds and hundreds of years ago. The walls and roof are covered with the famous painting of Michelangelo "The Creation of Adam", the carpet was rich of the color purple nobody has seen before, shiny wooden white furniture, a giant detailed fireplace, book shelves of every book known to man, famous sculptures, and an enormous bed fit for a king on one side of the wall. It most comfortable and had black silk sheets with numerous of white and black pillows and one little body under the sheets. Len slowly opened his eyes, yawn, then closed his eyes. He shot himself up and looking around confused. His eyes widened of where he is at. It's like staying at some rich bastards house. The temperature was very warm but cold at the same time, it was in the middle. He was still in his outfit from last night. _'Last night?!',_ Len shouted in his thoughts. He tried standing up but when he did, he felt dizzy. Fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Where am I??", said to himself. He touched his neck and there was a bandage on. He poked it and a sharp pain raced up and down his body. "OOWWWW~!!!!", Len shrieked in pain. He got up slowly and walked over to the bathroom. The bathroom was all marble and gold with a jacuzzi size tub, large mirror, black matching towels, and an open shower. Len carefully took off the bandage and there a giant bruise on his neck. He felt hands slide on his waist and wrap around him. He didn't see anybody in the mirrors?? Len gasped and turned around to see a blue haired man smile at him. _'The man from last night!! I have to get out of here!', _Len try's to wiggle himself free but this guy has a powerful strength. "Let me go!! Let me go!! You sick fuck!!", Len screamed, making an echo in the bathroom.

"Now, is that anyway of thanking for letting you live? How rude.", the blue haired said pretending to cry. "What's your name??"

"Len Kagamine. Am I a vampire now?", Len said angrily.

"You can call me Kaito. No you're not. I wouldn't do that. Besides, I want you to live and be my slave forever.", said smiling.

"What?!! Fuck no!! You're a vampire!! You were gonna eat me!!

"Eat you?? Now there's an idea." Kaito chuckled. He leaned his head down and kisses his bruised neck.

"W-What are you doing?!", Len wiggle but then stopped. The cool and warm lips coming from the vampire felt....good?? He felt his face warm up, making it blush. The vampire licked and sucked gently on his neck. "S-S-Stop!! Ah...!! Ah..!!", Len panted. Kaito tongue felt like tiny razor blades, kinda like a cat. (lolz =D)

Kaito drew back, chuckled. "Aren't you sensitive one."

Len touched his neck the pain was gone. He felt his body being lifted and headed to the open shower. "H-H-Hey!! Stop!! Where are you going??", Len kicking and punches Kaito's back.

"You're wet and your clothes are stained with blood. I wouldn't have my little slave getting all dirty. I'm going to wash you and eat you.", Kaito smiled widely.

"W-Wait!! I'm fine. I'll do it myself!! I'm not taking a shower with you, you bastard! What did you mean, 'eat me'?" Len could feel his clothes being pulled off. Len blushes hard, "Stop!!" Too late, Kaito ripped his clothes off and Len was now completely bare. Len eyes widen, blushed, and sat down and pulled his legs together and bent his head down, embarrassed and freaked.

Kaito laughed. "A virgin? Even better." He stripped off his own clothes and turns on the shower head. Warm water crashes on the floor.

Len was embarrassed to even look up. His head was pulled up as soft lips gently touches his own. _'Oh my gosh!! Why he is kissing?!', _Len screamed in his thoughts. He tried to hit him but Len's hands were pinned to the wall. Then the kissing got a little more passionate. Len blushes and slowly closes his eyes. Kaito licks and suck Len's bottom lip hoping that they part. Len let out a tiny moan between his lips and Kaito let himself in with his tongue, massaging, and exploring any space he could find. Len parted his mouth more, _'This feels so good...'. _Black claws slowly, but gently slides down Len's torso. Kaito slowly apart Len legs and parts their passionate kiss.

"You're so beautiful." Kaito said stroking Len cheek with his hand.

Len, leaning against the wall, moans and pants. His mind is all fuzzy, couldn't think straight and the steam from the shower is making it worst. He could feel his body burning up and this strange feeling coming from him. He looked down to see a fully grow erection. Kaito kissed him one more time then bent down and licks Len's own. "AAHHH~!! Ah...ah....ha...ah...!!", Len cried in pain and pleasure. Kaito took Len's erection and put in his mouth, sucking, gnawing, and blowing repeatedly. "Ah..!!! Oh my...!! Ah..!! S-S-S-Stop! ha..!! This is....ah...too much..!!! I'm going to....Ahhh!!". Len grabbed Kaito head, trying to push him away, then felt himself explode from inside him.

Kaito looked up, staring at him with sapphire blue eyes. Something white and creamy looking dripped from the corner of his lips. "You taste good." He opened Len's mouth with his thumb on his chin and slides his tongue in. Letting Len taste his own paste. Kaito parted and take his own and slowly slides it into Len.

"AHHHHH~!!!!", Len screamed in pain. "Stop it...!!! I'm...begging you..!!". Len's eyes teared, rolling down his face. "I-It hurts...", he sobbed.

Kaito eyes stared at the little boy under him. He didn't want to hurt him or make him cry. _'Wait...What am I saying? I kill people for their blood. I'm a fucking vampire for crying out loud!! But this one is.....',_ He sighed._ 'What I thinking?'_. Kaito pulled out his own slowly and got up. Len looked at him though his watered eyes. Kaito came back with bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. "Come here, I'll clean you off." Kaito wasn't sure what he is doing. He had lots of slaves before and he ends up killing them because he's bored of them or tired of their blood or they just killed themselves, but this one seems.....different. _'Maybe it's because of his blood? Yeah, that's it.'_

Len looked at him confused. Wasn't he about to rape him? But the vampire controlled himself. Whatever the cause was, he is relieved. "I'll do it myself, thank you.", Len said coldly. He grab the bottle from Kaito's hand.

"Okay. I'll leave a towel and a pair of clothes for you.", Kaito replied calmly and walked out of the room with a towel rapped around his waist.

There was a bit of sadness in his voice. Len didn't understand that. _'Ahh what I care about that perverted vampire's feelings!! As soon as I'm done, I'm getting out of here ASAP.'_

---------------------------

Len came out of the bathroom with a silk red long buttoned top and bottom pajamas and wet hair. He was getting hungry. He remembered the orange in his hoodie. He went back to the bathroom, grabbed it, and started to peal it. _'I guess I should start looking for a way out since this stupid vampire doesn't have windows!!' _He walked down the large hallway. It has red carpet and white marble floors. Everywhere you look there are paintings. _'I wonder who did these? Wait...Do I hear music? A piano?' _Len walked to a couple doors down of the left. It was slightly open to see into. Len closed one eye and looked. It was a music room. Filled with instruments and a crystal class window wall and the scenery is breath taking. Forest of tree, frozen lakes, and mountains as high as like they're touching space, and snow. It was still nighttime. In the center was a black grand piano and someone playing it. _'Kaito?'_, Len pondered. The music felt lost and sad. Len heard someone clear their throat behind him. Len turned quickly to see a young man with short light green hair and emerald eyes staring down at him. He was dressed like a butler, but the clothes were a little bit tight.

"Who are you?", the green haired questioned.

"L-Len Kagamine.", Len replied. _'Is this guy a vampire too?'_

He glared at him coldly. "So you're the new slave? You quite smell good for a human and cute.", he sighed. "Too bad you might be killed if you don't obey or entertain the Master, he gets lonely most of the time. So keep him company for a while or else. I'm only here to warn you if you want to live. I'm Mikuo and yes I am a vampire too.I don't like your kind. All innocent and weak and defenseless and adorable...Makes me sick in my cold dead heart." Mikuo smiled, turned, and walked away. "Fare well, Len-Chan", he laughed and waved.

_'What was that about? Geez what a bitch. _'Don't like me?'_ You don't even know me, you dumbass!! If you're telling me to entertain this prev, then why don't you do it? Geez, are all vampires this stupid?'_, Len thought. Someone opened the door in front of Len. Len gasps and looked up. It was Kaito. His eyes were red. _'Was he crying?'_

"Oh!! Len-kun! Um...what are you doing here? Oh nevermind, come in." Kaito smiled. He let Len enter the room.

_'My gosh, how big is this place?'_, Len thought, getting a bit annoyed.

"It's a castle in the middle of the woods. Nobody can see it. I've put a barrier that any human or demons can see.", Kaito said with no emotion.

_'Can he read my thoughts?!'_, Len was surprised.

"Yes. Come, sit next to me." Kaito sat down on the piano chair and patted it for Len to come here. Len hesitated for a second, then sat down next to him but on the edge. Kaito didn't ask to come closer and started to play. It was the same sad song from before but it kinda sounds like a lullaby.

Len looked over to the vampire and he was crying again? _'What's with this guy?'_, Len thought.

Kaito took a deep breath. "You know, I've lived for 200 years. I was suppose to die. I was 17 back then, grew up in Great Britian you see. I got shot many times in the chest by the kingdoms knights because I killed Prince Edward of England. He and I were best friends, you see. I didn't kill him, he got biten by a snake when he and I were hunting birds. Back then they didn't have medicine to cure venom. I just let him die in pain and a knight found us and reported to the king. I was suppose to be executed for my crimes but I ran away. The knights hunted me down until I was dead. They shot me and I laid there bleeding in the dirt, trying to stay alive. When they were about to finish me, a stranger in a black robe killed them one-by-one, so fast that I couldn't see. He grabbed me and turned me into a vampire to save my life. For years I was so thirsty that may body ached in pain. Over the years I've gotten more and more less thirsty for blood. I drink it once in a while so I don't grow weak. All those people I've killed, taking their lives, just for me to live....I'm feel so selfish." Kaito cried even harder. "So many times I've wanted to kill myself!! But I can't die!! This is a curse from the devil himself. He wants me to suffer!! I've kept humans as slaves for my loneliness and selfishness. I've grown too attach on them and they kill themselves to ends all this madness." Len stared at him, astonished. He never knew that he was just lonely and depressed. He sort of....feels bad for Kaito. "In the morning, I've decided to let you go. I won't keep you here just for my wants and needs... I'm not doing this anymore." Kaito said in a low depressed voice. (For everybody's information, I made up Prince Edward and stuff.)

Len felt tears roll down his face and his body shaking. He feels sorry for Kaito and he didn't want to go...?? Len got up and hug tightly around Kaito back and buried his face in Kaito shirt, crying. Kaito eyes widen, confused. He turned his to stare at the crying boy. "What are you doing? I'm giving a chance to leave alive and be with your family and friends. And here you are crying. Is this tears of happiness or sorrow?"

"N-N-Nobody should be alone....a-and suffer!! And...!! And...!!", Len muffled through his shirt. He couldn't finish his sentence when he was pulled back and pulled back in to Kaito chest. Len buried his face and wrapped around him tightly. They both sat on the floor.

"Thank you.... Thank you for caring about me.", Kaito whispered. They both stayed like that and it felt like hours. "Len-kun?...Len-kun? Are you awake?"

"Yeah...", Len said softly.

Kaito pushed him back and lifted up his head with both hands. Big sets of watered blue eyes stared at the vampire. The vampire blushed, leaned down and kissed the boy's lips softly. Len blushed too and close his eyes. After a few minutes, the kiss gotten a little more and more deep and passionate. Kaito gnawing on Len's bottom lip for entrance. Len let him in and explores Kaito mouth too. Kaito opened his eyes as he felt a tongue in his mouth. _'He's doing it back?!'_. Kaito continued and unbutton Len's top. Kaito parted and bent down to suck on Len's collarbone. Len moaned and was pulled down, laying on the carpet floor. Kaito pulled off Len's bottom and separates his legs. Len arched his back and layed arms over his head. _'Is he letting me enter him?' _Kaito licked his two fingers until they're moist and put them into Len, then entered a third one and moved in & out repeatedly.

"Mmmmhhh....!!", Len moaned.

Kaito pulled them out and undo his pants. He looked at Len carefully. His body screaming for more but his mind says no. _'Should I?'_, Kaito thought hard.

"K-Kaito....!!", Len moaned and arched his back a little more. That did it. Kaito took his own and shoved it into Len hard. "AAHHHH~...!!! Ahh...!! Ahh Ahh...!!!" Kaito moved his hip back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Scream my name, Len...", Kaito groaned and push his own farther.

"K-K-Kaito...!! AHhh!! Kaito!! Ka-...Ahhh Kaito...!!", Len screamed in pleasure. Tears started to come out of his eyes. _'Oh my gosh...!! This feels soo good.. My heart feels like it's about to explode out of my chest. I want more.'_

Kaito moves faster. "I'm gonna....!! Ahhh...!!", he moans. He bent down and licks and bites Len's neck

"Kaito...!!! AAHHHHHH....!! KAITO..!!!", Len moans and claws Kaito back. Then felt a warm liquid flow into him and made him cum hard too all over his and Kaito's chest. Both huff and puff, out of breath. Kaito pit Len up and hold him, still in him.

"I...I love you Len...", Kaito cried in Len hair.

"Kaito....your back....", Len said softly. Kaito back was bleed but not too much.

"It's okay.. I don't mind..." Kaito kissed Len's forehead and pulled his own slowly. He picked up Len and carried to his bedroom. Len closes his eyes and started to drift to sleep. Kaito laid Len on the bed and kissed him good night and laid next to him, singing a lullaby. Kaito can never sleep, so he watched the sleeping boy all night. Mikuo watched them together in the bed from behind the door.

"Hmph. This might be interesting. Len Kagamine, huh? You might be the first to awaken the Masters dead heart from the curse." He chuckled quietly. "I envy you, Master. I wished I could have some of that. Maybe next time I will." Mikuo creeped in the darkness and disappeared.

To be continued..... **Next Chapter 3: Super Natural Organization**


End file.
